


Nothing to Lose

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Reads to Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale reads Charlotte's Web, Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Retired Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tired Crowley (Good Omens), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: When either demon or angel have nightmares of losing each other, they have different ways of comforting. Good thing it always works with these two.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Reading

Crowley flinched awake, gasping a hiss through gritted teeth. His eyes were wide, pupils both completely straight lines. His legs felt numb underneath the blanket. He didn’t dare move until he felt a hand over his forehead.

“Are you alright, Crowley?” It was Aziraphale’s voice, soft worried tone and all. “You’re very warm…”

Crowley blinked twice, looking up to see the angel with a concerned face. He was sitting up with a small book on his lap, a page opened. The light from behind Aziraphale’s head was turned on, making Crowley squint a bit.

“‘M fine,” Crowley cleared his throat, and shifted himself, still lying down. “Bad dream.”

“I can see that,” Aziraphale replied. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Crowley snapped his fingers, and there was a tiny flame between his thumb and forefinger. “Bookshop. Couldn’t find you… _again._ ”

Aziraphale’s lips parted. “Oh… I’m sure you’ll find me eventually.”

“You say that as if I haven’t already.”

Aziraphale blushed.

“Is there… anything I can do?” he asked, after a very long, quiet minute.

“No,” Crowley said. “You being here is enough.”

Away from the angel, the demon blew the flame out, keeping his thumb and forefinger together in the shape of a small heart.

“What a nice sentiment,” Aziraphale smiled. Crowley rolled his eyes.

“Only saying what’s true,” he muttered. He looked back at the book the angel had on his lap again. “What’re you reading?”

Aziraphale’s eyes suddenly lit up. So did the light from behind him, but Crowley was pretty sure that it was his halo.

“Charlotte’s Web,” he said. “From E. B. White. I don’t think I’ve read this one before. I was _just_ at the third page once you woke up.”

“What’s it about,” Crowley asked flatly.

“Well, I just got started,” Aziraphale replied. “There’s this 8-year-old girl trying to stop her father from killing a runt piglet.”

“Seems chipper,” Crowley mumbled, making Aziraphale chuckle lightly.

“Would you like me to read it to you?” he asked. “It could get your mind off of that dream for a while.”

Crowley thought for a few seconds. He shrugged. “Why not. Go on ahead.”

Aziraphale’s smile only widened from there. The demon scooted closer to wrap an arm underneath Aziraphale’s.

“I was right at the dialogue here,” the angel said, pointing around the top of the third page. He cleared his throat, and read out loud. “‘‘Fern,’ said Mr. Arable, ‘I know more about raising a litter of pigs than you do. A weakling makes trouble. Now run along!’ - ‘But it’s unfair’, cried Fern. ‘The pig couldn’t help being born small, could it? If _I_ had been very small at birth, would you have killed _me?_ ’’”

“Girl has some strong empathy there,” Crowley muttered. “You’re just like her, angel.”

Aziraphale snickered, and continued reading. “‘Mr. Arable smiled, ‘Certainly not,’ he said, looking down at his daughter with love. ‘But this is different. A little girl is one thing, a little runty pig is another.’ - ‘I see no difference,’ replied Fern, still hanging on to the ax. ‘This is the most terrible case of injustice I ever heard of.’’”

“You haven’t seen nothing yet, kid,” Crowley smirked, making Aziraphale clasp his mouth with his hand, audibly giggling very hard.

With the angel shutting his eyes tight from laughing, Crowley stared up at him, smiling wide. He was feeling better already.


	2. Hugs

Aziraphale opened his eyes widely with a huge gasp, seeing that his fingers were grasping at the air and trembling. He could feel a warm hand on his chest, and a dreary soft voice was coming from his left.

“Aziraphale, look at me.” Crowley was alive and well, MUCH unlike how he was in the most horrible nightmare Aziraphale just had.

“Crowley…” The angel felt a wash of relief over him, so much relief that he felt his eyes well up. He had little to no hesitation leaning into Crowley’s chest, hugging him tightly. “Y- You were gone, and I- I thought-”

“Hey, it’s okay-”

“It felt so _real,_ I- I didn’t know what to do-”

“Hey, hey hey hey,” Crowley hugged Aziraphale, gently rubbing his back over and over. “It’s okay. I’m right here, shhh…”

“I don’t know _what_ I’d do if you were-” Aziraphale’s voice strained, shutting his eyes against Crowley’s shirt. “Oh, Crowley, it was just _awful…_ ”

“You’re alright now, it was just a dream,” Crowley whispered. “You found me, it’s alright.”

The angel breathed in harshly through his teeth, and he felt Crowley running his fingers through his hair. He shifted his cheek on Crowley’s chest, and slowly opened his eyes only to look up at the ceiling and a bit of Crowley’s shoulder.

The two stayed like this for a long moment until Crowley shifted for him and Aziraphale to sit up on the bed.

“Anything you need?” Crowley asked. “I’ll get whatever you want.”

“I’m not…” Aziraphale only then noticed how croaky he sounded. He cleared his throat. “I’m not so sure.”

“I can get you something to drink,” Crowley insisted. “My treat, what do you want?”

“I…” Aziraphale wrung his hands together.

“Here,” Crowley slid off and stood up from the bed. He stretched. “I can get you some water, and-”

“ _NO!_ ” Aziraphale lunged forward, grabbing onto the demon’s arm, practically tugging at it, begging for it not to leave.

“Watch it-!” Crowley gritted his teeth, and saw the real desperate look on Aziraphale’s face, immediately making him soften.

“ _No-_ No water, please-” his voice hiccupped. “I- I don’t- I don’t want you to…”

Crowley hissed to himself, sitting back down on the bed. “Ah, _shit-_ I’m sorry, angel- I shouldn’t have said that.”

Aziraphale took a deep breath. “ _I_ shouldn’t have had that dream and woke you up- it’s not your fault…”

“You can’t stop bad dreams, Aziraphale,” Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s cheek. “Kinda like bad days or customers. Can’t and won’t stop coming after you. So… water is off the list, then.”

 _Obviously._ Aziraphale didn’t say that, but he really wanted to. He instead nodded, holding Crowley’s hand.

“Any… snacks?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale opened his mouth to answer, but paused himself to ponder instead. He shook his head after a few seconds.

“Okay…” Crowley sounded patient. “What _do_ you want?”

“I don’t know,” Aziraphale said, plain and simple. “Just… having you here is enough.”

Crowley faked a pouting face. “You’re a sap.”

“I’m only saying what is true.” Aziraphale smiled wide, feeling his face getting warm as Crowley leaned over to leave a kiss on his forehead. He was feeling better already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed these! I'm a sucker for writing comfort fics, so this mini-work was very fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to reread Charlotte's Web some time.


End file.
